The Alley Cat King
Pachirapong1999's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Pumbaa - Kitten Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Mufasa - Tiger (An American Tail) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) *Banzai - Cat R Waul (An American Tail) *Ed - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) *Rafiki - Mr Busy The Beaver (Lady and The Tramp) *Zazu - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Sarafina - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Lions - Various Cats *The Mouse - Baitmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Groundhog - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Wolves (Beauty and The Beast) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; Fantasia; Melody Time: Pecos Bill) *The Beetle - Squeeks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes: *The Alleycat King part 1: ("The Circle of Life") *The Alleycat King part 2: Shere Khan and Tiger's Conversation *The Alleycat King part 3: Tom Cat Jr's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Alleycat King part 4: A: Tom Cat Jr's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") *The Alleycat King part 5: Shere Khan and Tom Cat Jr's Conversation *The Alleycat King part 6: ("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Alleycat King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Tom Cat Jr & Hello Kitty Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Alleycat King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Including Sabor, Cat R Waul & Meowrice) *The Alleycat King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Tiger to the Rescue) *The Alleycat King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Alleycat King part 11: ("Be Prepared") *The Alleycat King part 12: The Stampede!/Tiger's Death/Tom Cat Jr Runs Away *The Alleycat King part 13: Shere Khan Takes Over the Pride Rock *The Alleycat King part 14: Meet Oliver & Edmond/Past Your Past Behind You *The Alleycat King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Alleycat King part 16: Shere Khan and Gopher's Conversation *The Alleycat King part 17: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Alleycat King part 18: Duchess Chased Edmond/The Reunion *The Alleycat King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Alleycat King part 20: Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Mr Busy's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Alleycat King part 21: The King has Returned/Oliver and Edmond's Distraction *The Alleycat King part 22: Thomas O'Malley Confronts Shere Khan/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Alleycat King part 23: Thomas O'Malley vs. Shere Khan/Shere Khan's Death/Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Alleycat King part 24: End Credits ("Busa Simba") *The Alleycat King part 25: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs